


Tod für die Hexe

by PercyIsHere



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eating Disorder, Love Triangles, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, PTSD, SORRY YALL, Supernatural - Freeform, This is the story that will have consistant uploads, Unrequited Love, a lot of trans chars, but not actually The witch trials, witch trials mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyIsHere/pseuds/PercyIsHere
Summary: Tod für die Hexe High school, or THH, is not a normal school at all. The students and staff know that. Everyone in Rhabdophobie knows that. Things are prone to falling over and the city of Rhabdophobie is known for supernatural occurrences. THH is built on the plot where one-hundred suspected witches were burned alive, as were their children. It is said that the witches cursed Rhabdophobie.THH is what could be considered a 'humane' asylum for children. Teenagers who are descended from the few witches who escaped attend this 'school', although as soon as they are of age the school ships them off to the army, to have them use their abilities in combat. The children know. They know what their future holds for them, but they don't dare resist as it's better than death. Except for some.In 1784, when the witches were massacred, a group of sisters took their mother's youngest child and hid in the woods. The living descendants of that child are Diana Reed, Jackson Reed, and Preston Reed. They still live in the woods.Augustus "August" Elaine has always been the outcast at THH.  What'll happen when August, the weakest student at THH, saves Preston, who is possibly the strongest witch alive, from death?





	Tod für die Hexe

His footsteps left the dried, orange and brown leaves fractured into pieces as if they were glass. It was humid outside, a sure sign it was going to rain. His glasses were fogged up with condensation, which was also a solid clue. Sighing, he took off his glasses and wiped them on his sweater. He glanced around at the scenery of the woods, and of course, his vision was still blurry. He doesn't know why he does that when he takes off his glasses, it's not like his vision will magically repair itself when he takes off his glasses. Putting them back on, he continued walking, stepping over piles of sticks and avoiding getting scratched by bushes and low hanging branches. As he walked further into the woods, he could hear the rushing of the water and the chirping of a few birds who hadn't yet migrated. Sticking his hand into a thornbush and drawing blood in the process, he pulled out a small, silver strip of metal and walked over to the clearing.

It was a beautiful sight, like something out of a fairytale. Even though it was now fall, the grass around the water was a vivid chartreuse color. Small, common flowers in a variety of colors and weeds were scattered around the clearing. 

He took a moment to take in the scenery, then nodded to himself. "This has to be the place," August said, Brown eyes scanning the clearing. He walked over to the river, sitting down and crossing his legs, setting the silver thing in the water infront of him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, listening carefully to the rushing of the water.

He sat there, concentrating on the aura of the water, imagining the way it would feel, the way it would look if he managed to lift it. He took another breath and held out his hand, eyes still closed. 

There was a loud splash, and he jumped to his feet, eyes open and staring up at the sky to see if he had accomplished what he was trying to do.  
"Of course not, what made you think a quiet place would help?" he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"But what made the splash?" He asked himself, glancing over the surface of the water. A few feet away from him the water was bubbling, as if something underneath it was moving, breathing.

He walked into the water, stopping when the water reached his knees. He bent down slightly, squinting into the river. His eyes widened when he made out a figure under the water, a human figure. He took a deep breath and went under the water. August opened his eyes to see someone with light brown skin and shirt, curly black hair lying with their eyes closed on the floor of the river. 

He put his head back above the surface, taking a breath, and then went back down, grabbing the person's arm and pulling them towards the riverbank. They felt unusually warm, and somehow at the same time felt like ice.

He got out of the water and pulled the person onto the shore, scanning them for any sign that they were still alive.

They weren't moving at all.

"Holy shit," he muttered, eyes wide. "What if they're dead?" Would that make him get in trouble? Would he get arrested for like, interfering with a dead body or ruining a crime scene or something like that?

The person coughed, and sat up straight, gasping for air. They looked around frantically and didn't seem to notice August. "Oh no, where am I- did I- wait, no I didn-" They finally noticed him and launched onto their feet. "Who are you?" They demanded, glaring at him.

August hesitated to answer, and he felt small, stringy things wrap his arms and pull him flat onto his   
back. He gasped, and the person clenched their fist and the things tightened, causing his arms to tighten. He looked to the side and saw that his arms were wrapped in grass , of all things. He tried to pull away and the blades pulled tighter.

"Who are y-"  
"Augustus! Augustus Elaine!" he yelled, "Now will you let me go?!"

"What am I doing here?" The person asked. Their voice sounded like a ten-year-old boy playing at adult, as if they were trying to make their self more intimidating. 

"Why would I know? I just pulled you out of the water!" 

"You-?" They glanced at the water and then gasped, and the grass released August. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

He looked at his arms, lined in red from the grass. "Its..okay?"

"I'm Preston! Thank you, again, I'm very sorry!" They apologized multiple times, their face slightly red. August determined they were a boy and stood up. "It's fine. You were just stressed."

"That is not an excuse." Preston said, looking extremely regretful. He then looked up at August, and he realized how short he was. "Do you know where we are?" 

"Well, yeah."

"How far away from Rhapdophobie is this?" 

"Maybe a mile or so?"

"Which direction?"

August pointed south.

"Thank you!" Preston said, smiling, and turning and heading North. He walked back over the river and the water under his feet froze. 'If he could do that how did he fall into the wate-' August shook his head, and ran after Preston, "Wait a second!"

Preston kept walking, but glanced back at him, "What is it? I really must be going."   
"Where did you come from?"

"I probably should not tell you that." Preston said, looking back ahead.  
"Well, why didn't you freeze the water when you fell in?"  
"I wasn't awake."

"Why?"  
"I cannot tell you that either."

"Why are you going North when the city is south? There's no civilization for miles and miles besides Rhapdophobie."

"Perhaps." Preston said, not looking at him.

"Wha-"

Preston stopped walking and turned on his heel, staring up at August. "You ask alot of questions. You should stop following me now."

He kept walking, and August followed after him, "But-"

"It wasn't a suggestion," Preston said, glaring at August over his shoulder, his left eye white and the right green. August froze where he stood, and Preston continued walking.

Despite being.. absolutely terrified.. August was still extremely curious. He followed Preston, taking care not to make any noise so that he wouldn't know he was following. They must've walked for an hour, when Preston climbed into a tree with a large hole in it, that other trees grew so thickly around that they formed a large, solid wall.

Raising an eyebrow, he waited a moment and then walked up to the wall of trees, glancing up. They stretched into the sky for what seemed like forever. No way he could climb that, so he climbed into the hole, scratching his hands in the process. The tree was hallowed out, and there was a white door that had a green, red, blue, and light gray symbol painted on it. He pushed open the door, and the second he stepped inside something wrapped around both of his feet, preventing him from moving. Preston stood infront of him, one hand on his hip, the other pointing at August. "I told you not to follow me!" He huffed.

"...Oops?" August said, with a grin. Preston rolled his eyes, but it was obvious he was trying to hide a smile. "You need to leave. Right now. My parents won't care that you saved me from drowning- and if they do, they'll just make you stay here."

"Wait- what will they do if they don't care?" August said, smile gone.

Preston paused, "I'm going to assume you're smart enough to fill in the blank." He said, and the grass that had been holding August's feet in place disappeared.

"If I see you again, then I'll," he paused, " Do something."

August laughed, and Preston huffed, "Don't laugh at me, I could kill you right now if I wanted!"

"But you wouldn't."

"Get out."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
